


Victory and Friendship

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Female Marc | Morgan, Friendship, Gen, Voting Gauntlet (Fire Emblem Heroes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Lilina claims victory over the gauntlet, and finds she gets along well with her opponent.





	Victory and Friendship

When one thinks of matchups for a tournament, the first thing that comes to mind isn’t typically fathers going up against their own daughters. However, that was exactly what the theme of the most recent gauntlet was for the Order of Heroes. It was more of friendly competition than anything, with the final round belonging to the daughters. Specifically, the daughters of the powerful Ostian hero, Hector, and the wise tactician, Robin; Lilina and Morgan.

During these gauntlets, if one opponent looked as though they were falling behind in battle, they would receive a brief enhancement in order to get caught up. In an interesting twist, neither of the women needed this enhancement for most of the round; the only times either one of them would receive it being closer towards the very beginning and very end. As the final round came to a close, Lilina was the one to claim victory over the whole tournament. Within milliseconds, Hector had jumped out of his seat, shouting praises left and right for his daughter and cheering her on with unrelenting pride. Lyn stood beside him, laying her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to get him to settle down, although she did this with a proud smile on her face as she watched Lilina take in all the applause she was receiving.

“Hey, congratulations!” The blue haired mage suddenly heard from behind her. She turned to find her opponent standing before her, smiling cheerfully and holding her hand out. “You were a real force to be reckoned with, and you’ve definitely earned this victory.”

“Oh, thank you!” Lilina replied, shaking the tactician’s hand. “I wasn’t sure I’d even make it past my father, to be honest.”

As the two competitors conversed, Lilina couldn’t help but notice the large burn on Morgan’s shoulder. She had no intention of legitimately injuring any of her opponents, but it seemed the final enhancement she was given strengthened her more than she anticipated. She was certainly happy to win, but she couldn’t help the slight guilt she felt over her opponent getting hurt.

“Hey, why don’t we go over to the infirmary so we can get that burn taken care of?” She offered. “I learned a bit about healing magic from one of my father’s retainers, and it’s the least I can do.”

“Sure! It’s kind of getting more difficult to ignore it now that you bring it up.” Morgan joked.

~~~~~

“Just a few more seconds, and…” Lilina uttered as she hovered her hand over Morgan’s shoulder, watching the burn slowly fade until it was no longer. “There! Like it never happened!”

“Thank you so much for this.” Morgan gracefully told her as she brushed her hand over where the burn once was. “You know, now that I think about it, in some ways, you remind me of my sister.”

“I do?”

“Yeah! For starters, both of your names start with the letter L, and you both have blue hair.” Morgan explained, letting out a small giggle.

“O--oh…” Lilina stammered, eyes casting downwards suddenly.

This took the tactician by surprise. Had she struck a nerve with what she was saying?

“Hey, are you all right?” She asked the mage.

“I thought of another thing that your sister and I have in common…” Lilina uttered. “Um, our… our fathers share similar fates…”

“Lilina?”

“Except, I couldn’t do anything to change what happens to mine.”

Morgan’s eyes widened as her newfound friend revealed this to her. She had heard stories of Elibe and the wars that took place in that world, but she never thought about how similar they were to what would take place in Ylisse. Her heart ached at the thought of how going through such troubles must have affected the young girl, and to have to put those feelings aside in order to restore peace to her world.

“I… I don’t know how to respond to that…” She confessed.

“It’s okay.” Lilina assured her. “When it happened, I wasn’t sure either. I knew that I was allowed moments of grief, and once I stepped off the battlefield, I made sure I took time for that. However, I kept going and never gave up hope that I would see peace once again, because I know that’s what my father would want.”

“That’s truly admirable.” Morgan replied. “He would be so proud of who you’ve become, Lilina. I know I am just after hearing this from you.”

“Thank you.” The blue haired girl smiled. “Now then, I was told by the summoner that there would be a celebration for our accomplishments in the tournament. How about we go see what that has in store for us?”

“For sure! Sounds like fun!”


End file.
